


That one rule

by Downtown_Heartbreak



Category: Bandom
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sexual Content, soooo yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Downtown_Heartbreak/pseuds/Downtown_Heartbreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So pretty much my best friend asked me to write her something with this pairing and she started throwing ideas at me so it ended up being this.Hope you enjoy! ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one rule

Dan had one rule and Ryan of course just HAD to know exactly what that was. Dan had made it pretty clear the day that Ryan had moved in with him.

\---------

"I'm really happy that we get to live together " Dan said with a big grin as he helped Ryan with his bags. Ryan smiled softly and set his bag down before looking at Dan."there is really only one rule , but it's very important" Dan said as the grin faded and he leaned close next to Ryan's ear "Do NOT go into my room" he growled and smirked as he leaned back.

Ryan felt his whole face heat up "o-okay" he breathed out.

\---------

Dan wasn't home right now though. He had gone out to get a few things that they needed. So that left Ryan about 30 minutes to find out what exactly Dan wanted to keep so secret in his room.Ryan slowly crept down the hallway and wrapped his thin fingers around the door knob to Dan's room. He was expecting the door to be locked but to his surprise it wasn't. The door slowly swung open with a quiet and slightly eerie creak. 

When the door was opened all the way Ryan looked into the room. It looked normal enough to him it was a little bit of a mess though. Not a disaster just a few papers and clothes littered on the floor. Ryan slowly shuffled into Dan's room and began to look around. He couldn't seem to find anything that Dan would deem worth hiding from Ryan. Unless he was trying to hide the fact that he had a pair of boxers on the ground in front of his bed.

Ryan sighed and decided there wasn't anything in there so he might as well leave before Dan got home and found him in there. Just as he reached the door out of the corner of of his eye he spotted a box on top of a high shelf , and of course his curiosity got the best of him. He turned to the side to get a better look at the box it was a fairly large shoe box and on the side of the box was written "RYAN".

Ryan furrowed his brows wondering why his name would be written on a box. So he decided to figure out what was inside of the box , but just as he got close enough to the shelf he realized that it was tall enough that he couldn't reach it. 

Right before he could take a step back his body was pressed roughly against the wall in front of him and his wrists were held above his head. His mind began to race as he realized who was behind him.

"Didn't I tell you not to come into my room Ryan~" Dan whispered in his ear " Now I'm going to have to punish you" He bit Ryan's ear lobe roughly causing Ryan to gasp and bit his lip , trying to prevent anything else from escaping his lips.

Dan pulled back letting go of Ryan up , pulling the box off of the shelf with ease then walked over to his desk setting it down and began digging through it" Strip " 

Ryan shuddered and began pulling his shirt off not really wanting to know what would happen if he didn't do what Dan told him to do right now. Any other day sure he would ignore him , but in this moment it wasn't really something he wanted to do. Once his shirt was off he began working on his jeans.Before he could even finish getting them off he was shoved onto the bed with Dan grinning down at him darkly.In Dan's hands was some rope and before Ryan could protest or even question what the rope was for Dan had already begun tying his arms to the bed posts.

Ryan let out a whine of discomfort as he struggled against the ropes only causing them to dig into his skin. " D-Dan....please....." he whimpered as he continued to struggle his restraints , causing them to dig deeper into his pale wrists.

"shhhhh" Dan lulled as he moved over Ryan " open your mouth " he demanded. Ryan slowly obeyed and opened his mouth only to have a ball gag shoved into it and then tied behind his head.Ryan bit down on the ball and tried to speak but it only came out as muffled nonsense.

Dan slid back off of Ryan and walked back over to the box making sure that each step was slow and torturous towards Ryan. Ryan groaned in annoyance and tried to speak despite the gag. Dan searched though the box once again before pulling out items that he planned to use.He walked back over setting them down on his nightstand which was just out of Ryan's sight.

Dan looked at the items and grinned devilishly as he picked up a riding crop and turned to face Ryan.Ryan's eyes widened and he shifted slightly , trying to prepare himself for what he knew was coming next.

"this is punishment for disobeying me , Ryan" Dan stated as he raised his arm then quickly moved it back down. The sound of the crop striking Ryan's skin echoed through the room along with Ryan's muffled moan of pain.Dan continued this process a few more times before he was completely satisfied with all the marks left on Ryan's pale stomach.

Moving forward Dan grinned at Ryan and reached behind his head pulling the gag out of Ryan's mouth. Ryan let out a loud groan of both pain and satisfaction as soon as the gag left his lips.

"Dan-" Ryan began to say but was cut off but a sharp pain in his right cheek as the crop contacted with his skin. 

"You're still in trouble remember~ for the rest of the night you're going to call me master." he put the crop underneath Ryan's chin forcing him to look up " am I clear?"

Ryan swallowed and nodded his head slightly " yes , master" he mumbled as he stared at Dan.

Dan grinned at this and set the crop down on the nightstand before walking to the end of the bed and pulling Ryan's jeans the rest of the way off and dropped them on the floor and his boxers soon followed.Dan looked up at Ryan enjoying the way that he looked so flushed and helpless yet still turned on by all of this.He smiled slightly and soon began to pull off his own clothes allowing them to join Ryan's on his messy floor.

Once Dan was naked as well he walked back over to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube then climbed onto the bed , straddling Ryan's hips. Leaning down he kissed Ryan roughly and forced his tongue into his mouth. Ryan moaned slightly into the kiss and began to grind against Dan's hips , just wanting some kind of friction between them.Dan pulled back and began to suck and bite at Ryan's neck , making sure to leave a large hickey in the most obvious of places so that people know that Ryan belongs to him.

Ryan moaned softly and leaned his head back as Dan kissed his neck. He pulled at the restraints and whimpered slightly as they began to cut into his skin.Dan pulled away from Ryan's neck with one last nip before he held three fingers in front of Ryan's mouth " suck" he ordered and grinned as he watched him take the three fingers into his mouth , sucking on them until Dan pulled them out of his mouth and moved his hand down to Ryan's ass , pressing teasingly to his entrance.

Ryan whined and tried to press back against Dan's fingers , but Dan pulled his fingers away.

"AH-AH-AH you have to beg for it like a filthy whore" Dan said as he stared at Ryan with dark lustful eyes.

Ryan moaned quietly "p-please da-master. I need you!"he begged as he tried to grind against Dan's hips again.

"how badly do you want it?Tell me how you want to feel or I won't do anything "Dan asked with a smirk as he inched back towards Ryan's entrance.

"I need it! I need you ! I need you to fuck me hard and deep so that in the morning I won't even be able to walk"Ryan practically yelled as he bucked his hips up against Dan's.

Dan growled deeply and shoved two fingers into Ryan without warning.Ryan arched his back not expecting the sudden penetration and let out a moan of both slight pain and pleasure. Soon he relaxed and began moving along to the rhythm of each of Dan's thrusts as Dan added his last finger into Ryan and began to thrust them roughly inside of him. Watching with a devilish grin as every time he would curl his fingers , Ryan would pant heavily and moan like a mess.

Slowly Dan pulled his fingers out of Ryan earning a low whimper from Ryan at the loss. Dan grabbed the bottle of lube and popped it open , pouring some into his hand . He began to rub some onto his own cock and then some onto Ryan's entrance . He set the lube on the nightstand them grinned at Ryan " I'm going to make you scream my name ~"

Before Ryan could say anything Dan pushed into him without warning , causing Ryan to yelp and grab at the roped.Slowly Dan began to move , thrusting into Ryan faster and faster until he was moving with a rhythm and Ryan began to move his hips with him.Ryan threw his head back and let out a loud moan as Dan hit his prostate dead on.

Dan grinned at this and reached between the two of them , grabbing Ryan's cock and began stroking him feverishly " you can only cum when I say you can " Dan growled when he could tell Ryan was already near his edge.Ryan let out another loud moan as Dan continued to thrust roughly into him"p-please I need to-AHH" Ryan moaned as he bit his lip trying not to cum right then and there.

Dan moaned slightly as Ryan tightened slightly around his cock . He bit his lip slightly as he continued to thrust roughly into Ryan's prostate over and over "scream for me as you cum~" Dan whispered lowly and smirked down at Ryan.

Ryan threw his head back as he was finally thrown over the edge "D-DAN!!!" he screamed as he came on both his and Dan's stomach.

Dan moaned as Ryan tightened around him again , causing him to cum deep inside Ryan. He panted heavily and pulled out of Ryan , collapsing next to him.

Both of them sat still for a minute trying to catch their breath.Eventually Dan sat up and untied Ryan then tossed the rope aside. He laid back down and pulled Ryan close to his chest , running his fingers through his hair.Ryan sighed and curled up against him. Dan smiled down at Ryan and kissed his sweaty forehead " You didn't scream for your master~ but you sounded so blissed and amazing that i'll let it pass....."

"this time....."

**Author's Note:**

> I really am soooooo sorry if this sucks this my first time writing something like this ohmg


End file.
